


Hard Bargain

by Im_No_Angel



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Body Image, Body odor, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Pubic Hair, Realization, Rimming, Scent Kink, Showers, Sloppy Makeouts, Small Penis, Spooning, Underwear, Urination, Virginity, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_No_Angel/pseuds/Im_No_Angel
Summary: Yagami needs a place to stay. Hoshino agrees to give him shelter, but soon learns why his new roommate was evicted.Luckily for Yagami, he can give Hoshino something better than money as compensation.
Relationships: Hoshino Issei/Yagami Takayuki, Yagami Takayuki/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Yagami-san!"

Hoshino was furious. Ever since he allowed the private investigator and close friend to stay over at his place, his home turned into a junkyard and brothel. What was supposed to be a couple of weeks had turned into three months, and every day he would find something new to be mad at his now roommate.

"Hm?" Yagami replied while taking a quick last drag of his cigarette before tossing it out of the window. He knew he wasn’t supposed to smoke indoors, but that was one of the many rules he didn’t follow in Hoshino’s condo, so he needed to get rid of the evidence before he was prosecuted for it. Again. "What’s going on?"

Soon as he looked over towards the bathroom doorway where the owner of the apartment was standing, he knew exactly why Hoshino was mad. Wrapped around a towel, the younger one held out a used condom, still with residue of its last encounter. He was aware that Yagami engaged in sexual activities, but he didn’t want to be the one to clean it up afterwards.

"Oh, that… I have no idea how that ended up in the sink. I'll get rid of it." Yagami reluctantly took the discarded rubbery protection from his friend's possession with the tip of his fingers and tossed it into the trash can, which couldn't hold all the additional garbage the new tenant was producing. "This won't happen again. I promise."

Hoshino's heard that one before. He's heard all the excuses before. Living with a friend was harder than he imagined. But since he and Saori didn't seem to work out, he thought this could be a nice way to not feel so lonely in his own home. As of right now, that idea didn’t seem like it was the brightest he's ever had.

He huffed his way back into the bathroom, making sure to forcefully slide the door closed behind him. It was hard to make him angry, but Yagami sure has been trying. And the remedy for that was to just get in the shower and rinse the frustration off him. Unfortunately, not even that he could enjoy in peace since again, Yagami used all of the hot water.

As he was waiting for the water to heat up again, he could hear a distinctive buzzing sound coming from close by. As he looked outside the bathroom window, he spotted the drone owned by the detective, spying on him at his most vulnerable moment. That was it. All the boundaries of respect had been trespassed.

"YAGAMI-SAN!!!"

* * *

His demise began on a cold night when he was walking back home after a day at the office. He bought dinner at Kanrai and decided to make his way back home down Millennium Tower Street. There was a huge commotion in that area thanks to the drone race that had just ended.

Amongst the crowd, he noticed Yagami with a backpack over one of his shoulders, and a drone in one of his hands. After recognizing the familiar face, he walked up to the taller one and bowed at his presence.

"Hello, Yagami-san! Still drone racing I see."

"Oh, hey Hoshino-kun. Yeah, not my lucky day unfortunately."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, my landlord kicked me out… Temporarily, you see," Yagami rubbed the back of his head, not really wanting to disclose the details regarding his eviction. "I slept for a while in Sugiura’s van, but he also kicked me out. So I’m trying to win some races and get enough money to spend the night at a cheap hotel, but my drone is not at its peak either."

"Oh, what about your work? How are you gonna meet the clients if you’re not at the agency?"

"I tell them to meet me at Cafe Mijore. Done that a thousand times before."

"Well, why don’t you come and stay with me? At least until you get back on your feet."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want you to be on your own like this."

"Wow, thanks. I can’t pay you, though."

"It’s ok, Yagami-san. I don’t mind. Come, my place is this way."

The detective put his drone into his backpack and followed the shorter one down the streets of Kamurocho. Hoshino was glad he was having company over for once. It can get quite lonely to have a house-work-house routine and he didn’t get to know a lot of people since he moved to that part of town.

Making their way down Taihei Boulevard and through Theater Square, they arrived at a discrete building with the entrance on the side, before going up the steps to the third floor.

"Can you hold this for a second, Yagami-san?"

"Sure," Yagami took hold of the bag that contained the meticulously prepared beefs, and unsurprisingly, the smell invaded his nostrils like a tsunami of good cuisine. That made his stomach growl so loudly in dissatisfaction that even Hoshino could hear it while unlocking the front door to his apartment. "Sorry, I haven’t eaten anything in a while."

"Don't worry. I got enough for both of us. Please, come in."

"Wow," Yagami made his way inside, soon followed by his new roommate and he couldn’t hide his amazement. The place wasn’t very big, which he didn’t expect in Kamurocho, but it was very nicely decorated. In the living room, a nice couch, a kotatsu, a television, a bookshelf, a table connected to the small kitchen set and two sliding doors. One leading to the bathroom and another to Hoshino’s bedroom, where a futon was positioned close to a desk. A modern take on the traditional setting. "You are living the life, Hoshino-kun."

"Yagami-san, your shoes!"

"Huh?" The private investigator looked down at his white sneakers, and didn’t even notice he left a trail of dirt from the streets he’s been wandering on right onto the immaculate floor. "What about them?"

"Can you leave them by the entrance, please?" Hoshino asked, pointing at his own, which were by the front door as he walked around in his socks. "That way we won’t have to clean the place so much. Take off your jacket too, I’ll turn the heater on."

"Ok then."

Hoshino turned the heater on, helped his friend remove the leather coat, before neatly folding it on top of a basket for he planned to clean it afterwards. Next, Yagami kicked his old sneakers off and the young lawyer got down to position them next to his. As he did so, the pungent smell from his newfound roommate’s sock clad feet rose made its way into his lungs. A scent so strong that it made him dizzy for a split second, before it intoxicated him any longer.

"Uh, if you want to take a shower…" The apartment owner politely offered, but the question seemed to take Yagami by surprise, almost like he was offended by such a proposition. "I mean, so I can provide you a clean towel."

"Why? Do I stink?" Yagami inquired, lifting his right arm and pushing his armpit close to Hoshino’s face. It took the shorter one by surprise, timing it perfectly with a massive inhale, which was dominated by the strong odor of his friend’s masculine body. It caused Hoshino’s lungs to reject it and he began coughing it out, while still trying to make it natural so the answer to Yagami’s question wasn’t so obvious. "That bad, huh?"

"No… I-" Hoshino panted, now unable to contain his eyes from watering. What he didn’t expect was a different sort of reaction from his body. Right at that very moment, he could feel a semi-erection forming in his slacks. He had no idea why it was happening, so he turned around, hoping that Yagami wouldn’t notice it. "Actually, I think I’ll take a shower first if you don’t mind. Make yourself comfortable. You can eat your share if you want."

"Ok, I’ll fix myself up."

Hoshino made his way to the bathroom as discreetly as possible. And when he finally shut the door behind him, the evidence of his arousal was still there. It’s been a while since he felt like that, but this time he couldn’t explain why. He attributed it to the fact that he didn’t have any sexual experience. Not that he knew what that entailed other than his private time in his bedroom.

Pushing those thoughts away, he stepped into the cubicle and proceeded to rinse off with the shower head. He made sure the water was slightly cold so he could lower his inexplicable arousal. After succeeding in that regard, he finished cleaning himself up and got out. Once he opened the door of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he saw what should be the first sign that having a roommate wasn’t a good idea.

"Ah, hey! Thanks for sharing the food. Your part is right here in-"Yagami’s speech was interrupted by a loud burp, followed by him rubbing his slightly bloated stomach while his feet were propped over the kotatsu while he sat on the couch. He then went through the food boxes, but all of them turned out to be empty. "Huh, seems like I ate it all. Sorry about that, Hoshino-kun."

"Oh, it’s ok, Yagami-san. I think I have something in the fridge."

Unfortunately, Hoshino didn’t. Aside from one single egg, the appliance couldn’t be emptier. His friend was hungry, so he decided to look past that small transgression. Apparently a boiled or fried egg will be his meal for the night. At least he’s done a good deal for someone in need. That should at least give him good karma, right?

* * *

Apparently not. On the third night, Yagami asked If he could bring someone over after going out for a drink. And as always, Hoshino said he didn’t mind. His friend and the additional guest arrived after he was already preparing to go to sleep and even though his bedroom door blocked view of his roommate’s activities with said visitor, the sounds they were making prevented him from falling into slumber.

Hoshino had no idea who was in his house besides the detective, or what him and Yagami were doing. He assumed they were training together considering the amount of moans, groans and occasional cursing, which seemed to last until late into the night. And once it finally ended, he could hear a loud snoring.

For a moment he forgot Yagami was a heavy smoker, a heavy drinker and a bit careless. That noise also prevented him from falling asleep for at least another hour until he passed out from exhaustion. It seemed like a restless night considering he had to wake up early for a court appearance in the next morning.

And when the sun arrived, he reluctantly got up to the sound of his alarm clock to get ready and opened the door, only to find Yagami standing up from the couch while pulling a pair of worn out underwear up his long legs, giving the young lawyer full view of his defined buttocks for an entire second before it was hidden from view under thin white cotton. Yagami looked over his shoulder after hearing a gasp coming from behind him and smiled once making himself aware of his friend.

"Ah, morning, Hoshino-kun," Yagami now turned around. He adjusted himself in the front part of his boxers and Hoshino couldn’t help but look at the bulge it created. The detective stretched and it also gave a superficial view of the pubic hair that stood right above the waistband. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, just great."

Hoshino didn’t want to pretend. But in good faith, he expected what happened the night before to be an isolated incident. What he didn’t expect was being surprised yet again by the unusual smell that overtook his living room. It wasn’t as pungent as before, which he assumed it was due to the open windows. And although he admitted it wasn’t a pleasing scent, he couldn’t help but again inhale deeply, which unleashed the same reaction he had three nights before.

He looked down in terror as his pajama pants had a small tent being formed at the front. He placed his hands over it and tried to once again act natural. Luckily for him, the concern that overtook his senses when he realized Yagami had just started up his drone indoors was enough to make him go soft.

"Yagami-san, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don’t worry, I’m just testing the new upgrades."

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna take a shower so I can go to court. Please be careful."

"Roger that."

Hoshino wasn't convinced of his roommate's drone controlling prowess, but he didn't have time to ponder about it. It was better to just prepare for the hearing than panic about Yagami’s actions. So, with a sigh in exasperation, he slid the door to his bathroom open, and took several steps back until he fell back on the floor once he saw what was inside.

"Yagami-san, it’s him!" exclaimed Hoshino, pointing at the handsome man looking at him with a confused look on his face and nothing but a towel around his waist. "The Cane Man!"

"Huh? Oh, no. That’s Ryo, the Cane Man’s twin brother. He’s pretty much harmless," as Yagami explained, Hoshino let out another sigh, this time of relief. "But he can hold his drink. Just not as much as me, though."

"Sorry for startling you," Ryo helped Hoshino get back on his feet, who was extremely uncomfortable for having an almost naked man assist him. "Yagami-san said it was ok if I used the shower."

"Yeah, it’s ok. If you guys excuse me, I really need to get ready."

"Whoa!" Yagami yelled and both the guest and the owner of the apartment looked in his direction. He was having a hard time controlling his drone, which was showing signs of malfunction. It zig-zagged across the living room, many times the three of them having to duck to keep the integrity of their faces, until it bounced off a wall and knocked one of Hoshino’s shiisa pieces right onto the floor. "Shit. My bad…"

"Yagami-san! I told you to be careful!"

"I can fix it," Yagami rubbed the back of his head, picking the fragmented ornament and trying to pull the two parts back together. "You won’t even be able to tell it’s broken."

Before Hoshino could reply, his phone vibrated and notified him of a message from Saori asking if he was ready. Now panicking from losing precious time with his roommate’s clumsiness, he rushed into the bathroom and tried to get ready as quickly as possible. The broken shiisa should be another sign that his luck wasn’t changing for the best.

* * *

Two weeks in, things weren’t going as well as Hoshino expected. He was the first one to admit he had a little bit of OCD. There was nothing wrong with wanting things neatly organized and dust free. But with his new roommate, it was hard to keep his compulsive cleaning habits in check. Yagami didn’t change his underwear or flushed the toilet as often as most people. He also used all of the hot water when he eventually took a shower and left dirty laundry everywhere.

Not all of it was bad. Ever since Yagami moved in, the young lawyer was feeling more prepared for court appearances. He was still pretty nervous about facing prosecutors in a judicial system like theirs, but he at least had the weapons to fight against any injustice. Maybe Yagami didn’t want him to feel any sort of guilt regarding the future outcomes of criminal cases.

Of course, while that was the good side of having a detective as a roommate, Hoshino began to wonder if the pros outweigh the cons of his friend sticking around. On a Monday morning, he walked into the bathroom to find Yagami there in nothing but the same pair of worn out boxers he had been wearing for the entire weekend, so that smell that still clouded Hoshino’s mind was easy to notice even from a distance. And although he was glad to see that the taller one was taking care of his dental health, it soon became another problem.

"Yagami-san, that’s my toothbrush!" Hoshino’s yell managed to startle the private investigator as he stopped his repetitive motions and took the oral hygiene instrument from his mouth. After inspecting it for a couple of seconds he spit the dentifrice into the sink and proceeded to wash his mouth. "How long have you been using it?"

"I don’t know. A week, maybe?" Yagami didn’t seem bothered by that fact at all while the young lawyer clearly showed discontent by violently washing his own mouth. "Think of it this way, we just shared an indirect kiss."

"This is serious, Yagami-san," Hoshino complained as his friend pouted his lips in his direction. The taller man then shamelessly slid his boxers down his long legs, standing completely naked in front of his flatmate. Hoshino started blushing as soon as he was presented with the image of the detective’s uncensored form. "What are you doing?"

"I’m going to take a shower," Yagami replied, moving to the toilet and proceeding to piss into the bowl. "Just gotta take a leak first."

The younger one’s gaze was transfixed at the torrent of urine that cascaded into the water below. He observed the organ as if it were an art piece. Like the way the head wasn’t completely enveloped by the foreskin, unlike his, despite being uncircumcised as well. Yagami’s length was also greater than his own, even when Hoshino was erect. Pubic hair adorned the top, not too long and not too short, which caused him to consider trimming his own for the first time.

He kept on analyzing, noticing how the balls didn’t hang too low, and how the entire member was in that nice shade as the rest of Yagami’s body. The stream that was being disposed of had a dark yellow coloration to it, probably because of the detective’s eating habits. In fact, what broke out of his trance was when it finally tapered off, and Yagami gave his member a couple of jerks so the final drops could fall into the bowl.

"You, uh, gonna stare at it all day?"

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…"

"Hey, I’m just messing with you. Not that I mind. We’re all guys here. It’s not like it's something you’ve never seen before," Yagami laughed it off and turned around so he could get in the shower, once again not flushing after using the toilet as some kind of animal who had to mark the place with his smell. "Just go ahead do whatever you need to do here. Can’t promise I won’t look, though. Only fair after I've shown you mine."

"Yagami-san!"

* * *

It’s been three weeks, and Hoshino was not sure what to do. While walking around Kamurocho, he felt like he was missing something that was right in front of him. Either that, or maybe he didn’t want to see it for what it was. Almost every night there was someone new in his apartment. One of those nights, Yagami had his girlfriend over. But after he was introduced to all four of them, he felt he wasn’t grasping the whole story.

"Oops, sorry!" 

Hoshino looked back at the young man who apologized after bumping into him, but started running once again. He then realized that guy had been in his apartment. He heard Yagami refer to the man as Isaka-kun, apparently some sprinter. But as he walked around, he started spotting every single person that had slept over his place.

Seiya, the doorman at Stardust. Nekomiya, the man who’s always looking for his cats. Sagara, the coffee enthusiast. Tachibana, the mahjong fan. Mami, the girl at M Side Cafe who always offered him desserts. Sakura, the massagist. Hoshino could keep going, but he wanted to block every single one of them from his memory. That didn’t last very long.

"Excuse me, sir! Can I interest you in the biggest gazongas you’ll ever see?"

"Huh?" Hoshino was caught off guard by a youngster pulling on his arm. Taking a good look at his face, he realized it was Yosuke. Not only another one who has been at his place, but Tsukino’s twin brother and as it seemed, a barker. "What are you saying?"

"Boobies, hooters, huge melons. Come with me and I’ll show you."

"No, I’m sorry, I’m late for work," Hoshino lied as he broke off from the hold the shorter one had on him. "Gotta go."

"Alright then! Come back when you're ready for some class A motor-boating knockers! You won’t regret it!"

Hoshino just grabbed the straps of his backpack and walked as fast as he could, trying to ignore what he was offered. He hoped other people couldn’t see how much he was blushing. He suddenly felt like an outsider in Kamurocho. Has he been missing any clues? Why were there so many people sleeping in his apartment? Why was Yagami so loud when he had people over? It had to be just a training session, right?

* * *

Those questions kept revolving in his mind. But even when he had a clear picture of what was going on, his innocence didn’t fully comprehend it. One of these nights he recognized the voice of Yagami’s guest. It was Sugiura. The two were making noises for hours. But he didn’t want to interrupt whatever they were doing. He stayed in his room, pretending to be asleep.

It lasted until 2 in the morning. He was aware when it ended for it always came with a sign. Yagami’s loud snoring. Unfortunately for him, he was very thirsty at the time, so even if he didn’t want to, he needed a glass of water. Forced to get up and fix the problem, he carefully slid the door of his bedroom open. What he didn’t expect to see was right there in his living room.

Clothes scattered around the floor, hanging from the furniture, everywhere. Hoshino had no idea what was going on. Guided by curiosity, he walked up to the couch, where his confusion was amplified. There lied Sugiura with Yagami lying on top of his stomach between his spread legs, both completely naked and fast asleep. Hoshino didn’t know how the redhead could sleep with a man loudly snoring and drooling on his chest.

And there hit him. The smell. The scent that disgusted and fascinated him at the same time. He couldn’t quite describe it. He assumed it was stronger whenever Yagami wasn’t wearing clothes. And looking at his bare asscheeks for the fiftieth time that week, he started connecting his private areas as the culprits of his apartment’s new impregnated scent. For some reason, Hoshino couldn’t stop deeply inhaling it. It always started a chemical reaction in his body and caused him to form an erection.

He tried to ignore those feelings, but his pajama pants already had a tent in the front like all the other times, and it didn’t help that he bumped the fridge door on it, making it bounce around like a small branch against the wind. Grabbing the jar, he poured the water into a cup, the only dish that wasn’t dirty in his apartment. After satiating his thirst, he made his way back to his room, but slipped on something on the way, causing him to slide straight onto the floor.

"Ow…" Hoshino whispered, afraid of waking up his roommate and their mutual friend, despite just crashing on the ground with a loud thud. Surprisingly, there was just a mumbling from Sugiura, while Yagami’s snore just kept going like nothing had happened. "What in the?"

The young lawyer then grabbed the artifact that caused his fall. As he held it close to his face in order to find out what it was, the strong stench that came out of it and its dampness gave him a pretty good idea. Yagami’s underwear. Soon as he realized that, his cock gave a huge lurch in his pants, and if it wasn’t for the darkness he found himself in, he would have seen how much he leaked because of it.

Hoshino threw it away from him soon as he felt his body react to it. Why was his body into something so incredibly dirty? It felt wrong, unethical and disrespectful towards his friend, let alone that it clashed against his clean freak nature. And for a moment, the logical sense he possessed seemed to be clouded by his body wanting more of that exquisite scent. It was almost like he was intoxicated by it.

And by a lapse of judgment, he patted the floor looking for the discarded undergarment across the bamboo flooring. Luckily for him, he didn't throw it too far and was able to recover it after a few seconds. Before he could get busted by the others, he fastly crawled back into his room and carefully slid the door shut. Taking deep breaths, his vision now used to the absence of light, he examined his find.

What seemed to be a white pair of boxers when new, now was starting to turn into a yellowish color, probably caused by the sweat from the fights Yagami engaged in on a daily basis. On top of that, it had splotches on the front, which Hoshino assumed were caused by urine droplets and some other bodily fluid he could not pinpoint what could be. All he knew is that the smell coming from it was causing his erection to twitch like never before.

Hoshino had a routine for almost every night before he went to sleep. Masturbating. Although he wasn’t sure what he was doing or why, it seemed to relax him before falling into slumber after a busy day at the office. And since his internet provider blocked his access to pornography, he usually just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of letting go some of the frustrations related to some cases.

But that was not all. Hoshino grew up believing sex was something that would happen naturally when the time came for two people that loved each other. Unaware of the intricacies that were part of self-pleasure or intercourse, he ended up with his own tricks on how to get himself off. So, after lying on his back over his futon, he pulled the front of his shirt upwards and back until the hem was secured behind his neck and his pants along with his underwear down until it pooled around his knees, causing his dick to bounce free.

Even now, although he was the hardest as he’s ever been, Hoshino felt a little embarrassed that his equipment still barely matched the detective’s one when soft. He estimated he wasn’t longer than four inches, but he had more important things to attend to other than complain about his shortcomings. So, grabbing Yagami’s worn out underwear, he placed it over his face and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh…" He exhaled, after coughing a couple of times because of the toxicity that invaded his lungs. Still, his dick throbbed, begging to be touched. And so he did. "Ughn…"

Not only did he jerk himself off, he also coated the middle finger of his free hand in saliva, before moving it close to his ass. Spreading his legs, he began probing at the puckered entrance. It was something he did often and found out on his own. Ever since he tried it out for the first time, he has been doing it ever since whenever he needed to unload.

Moving the tip of his finger around his rim, he started pressing in, while still taking deep breaths, to get Yagami’s smell to overrule his senses. It was almost as if it controlled his body. He couldn’t get enough. Jerking himself faster, he started recollecting his friend’s image, particularly the times when Yagami had no clothes on, which became a more common occurrence lately. Statuesque body, defined muscles, pretty face, big hands and feet, sinewy buttocks and a nice dick. All of that and Hoshino could smell that man from up close with his underwear right over his face.

He tried pushing his finger further inside, slightly hesitant for the resistance that squeezed against his digit. For once, he felt enjoyment in being careless. His jerking motions were now so fast, he wasn’t sure he was going to last that long. It caused his inner muscles to clench repeatedly. His thumb was constantly being leaked upon with precum. To make it last longer, he let go of his dick and toyed with his right nipple using his sticky fingers.

It wasn’t clear for him how long he had been like that. Hoshino completely forgot there were other people in the apartment and started to moan louder, breathe heavier. Then it hit him. He remembered watching Yagami pissing. He didn’t know why, but that image added to his senses, it was like reliving that moment with his friend’s underwear helping him remember that same scent.

_"You, uh, gonna cum to my smell all night?"_

Altering his friend’s words from that day to fit his fantasy, Hoshino felt his cock lurch violently before shooting the first spurt of cum into the air. Quickly letting go of his nipple, he reached down to coax the remaining ropes out and onto his belly. His load wasn’t something to write home about, but that night, it was like he had been storing semen for a while, as his balls pulled tightly into his body, while his anal passage squeezed his finger with a vice grip.

Hoshino panted, still getting the aftershocks amped up by the underwear that still laid upon his face. It was when he realized what he had done. Panicking, he grabbed the article of clothing and pulled it away from his features. He also took his middle finger from his depths, before inspecting his work. Right on his stomach, heavy, sticky ropes of semen adorned his skin. Carefully he reached his desk and pulled some tissues out of the box so he could clean himself.

It was beyond shameful for him. He had just ejaculated to his friend, who still loudly snored in the adjacent room. What he had just done was inconsiderate and felt incredibly inappropriate. Yagami was like a mentor to him. And as much as living with him wasn’t exactly easy, it was still someone he had in high account. He needed to forget it ever happened and try to act natural next time they interacted.

So, thinking fast, he took the underwear in his hand for one last time and threw it into the living room through a gap between his door and doorframe. After he pulled his clothing back in place, he lied down and blocked the recent occurrences, hoping they would disappear once he fell asleep. Covering himself with a heavy blanket, he forced his eyes shut and waited to be enveloped in deep slumber.

* * *

The next day dawned and Hoshino’s first thought when he woke up was to question if the others noticed what he had done. Getting up, he slowly opened the door and looked into the living room. Sugiura was already up, wearing nothing but his boxers and Yagami’s leather jacket, while having a cup of miso soup and looking out of the window. It was almost like he was surrounded by beautiful, almost naked people all the time now and Sugiura was no exception.

"Good morning," The pretty acrobat greeted Hoshino, who just then realized he had been gazing at his friend’s legs for too long. "Waking up early sucks, huh?"

"Yeah..." Hoshino tried to sound not too dazed. Soon enough, he noticed his roommate was nowhere to be seen. "Where’s Yagami?"

"In the bathroom. He’s been in there for a while now. Said he had too much beef curry or whatever."

"Oh."

"He’ll be fine."

"Uh, can I ask you something?" Hoshino now stepped closer to the redhead, who had a confused look on his face. "What did you and Yagami do last night?"

Sugiura smirked and stared at Hoshino for a while. The young lawyer was eagerly waiting for an answer. Instead, Sugiura leaned forward and captured the other one’s lips in a two second kiss. For Hoshino it lasted longer than that. And he cursed himself for not reacting sooner. That was his first kiss, and although he couldn’t deny Sugiura’s looks, he hoped it would have been with someone he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"What was that for?" Hoshino yelled, unable to hide how much he was blushing.

"Sorry, you're just such a cute virgin," Sugiura laughed at his friend’s reaction, only intensifying his affirmation of Hoshino’s inexperience. "I couldn’t resist."

"I’m not! Now will you answer my question?"

"What do you think we were doing?"

"I don’t know. Training?"

"In a way, yes."

"Can you at least tell me why you kicked Yagami out of your van?"

"Oh, well, I’m surprised you haven’t already. Dude is a fucking pig. Had to take my van to a cleaning service company," Sugiura now sounded annoyed. Although the young lawyer couldn’t deny that statement, he couldn’t bring himself to evict his friend and leave him wandering around. At that point, they heard Yagami grunting uncomfortably from inside the bathroom. "See what I mean?"

"Then why did you come back to see him here?"

"Let’s just say he has a special talent. You should ask for that as compensation after what he’s done to your apartment. Either that, or just kick him out before the entire building collapses."

Hoshino tried to figure out what the redhead meant by it. Being the usual jester he is, Sugiura was talking in riddles and Hoshino would have preferred a clear answer out of him. He didn’t have time to ponder about it for long. After hearing a flush and the sink being run, he watched Yagami emerge from the bathroom, wearing the same boxers Hoshino had used the night before, and sitting down on the couch.

"Ugh, I have to take it easy next time," Yagami was in his usual good mood, and didn’t seem to be aware of Hoshino’s activities the night before. "I wouldn’t go in there if I were you guys."

"Gross," Sugiura huffed and took off the jacket, before tossing it over the detective’s head and starting to put on his own clothes. "I should go. Call me later, Yagami-san. And Hoshino-kun, think about what I said."

With that, the acrobat walked out, leaving the two roommates behind. Hoshino had to admit, as much as he enjoyed his friend’s company, it was becoming overbearing. The private investigator clearly had no clue how to share an apartment and it was showing. But at the same time, he didn’t want to evict him and leave him be. Confrontation wasn’t in him either. He would rather endure the situation for a while longer until Yagami could go back to the agency. And hopefully that would happen sooner than later.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, Yagami-san. Don’t worry about it."

* * *

Hoshino was worried, though. After three months, he couldn’t tolerate much more of the new living arrangements. Not enough sleep, constant guests, lack of hygiene, although that last one caused a dilemma in his mind. Every night he found himself going back to Yagami’s body odor and using it as his way to get off, despite the frustration remaining the day after. This morning in particular, Kaito was there. And as soon as Hoshino walked into the living room, he felt something explode inside of him.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Hoshino yelled, taking the cigarette his friend was about to light, along with the box that contained the other ones and the lighter, before tossing them all out of the window. "No smoking indoors!"

"What the fuck, man?" Kaito stood up from the couch, undeniably angry at what just succeeded. "That was a gift!"

"I don’t care. Nobody smokes in here, including you!"

"Try telling me that next time instead of going berserk, short stuff. Just because you’re cute it doesn’t mean you can mess with my shit!"

_‘Why does everyone keep calling me cute? Wait, why is he mad at me? Oh, no…’_

"I’m so sorry, Kaito-san," Hoshino kneeled and then bowed deeply in apology. He was so ashamed at what he'd done. The frustrations of living with Yagami were truly getting the best of him. "I’ll buy you a new lighter and cigarette pack right away!"

"Ah, leave it. I need to take it easy anyway."

"I don’t know what took over me. I’d never do something like that."

"Oh, I know exactly what’s going on. It’s Yagami, isn’t it?"

"How…" Hoshino was genuinely curious. Was it that obvious? Two people noticed it already and he could already tell what Kaito was going to say to him. "How do you know?"

"Look around you. This place is a mess. Why did you take him in? I wouldn’t do it. I like my crib the way it is."

"He needed a place to stay."

"Kick his ass to the curb then. He won’t hold it against you. Sugiura did the same and he’s in a much better place now. Look, Tak is like a stray cat. He lives on the streets. Just make sure you do it before he makes you go crazy."

"What’s going on?" Yagami asked as he walked into the apartment. "You two arguing again?"

"Nah, just a friendly chat," Kaito lied, while shooting a glare in Hoshino’s direction. "What do you want with me?"

"I need help with a case. Just talked to the client at Cafe Mijore. She wants us to find her cat."

"Fine, let’s go before I change my mind. I need to buy a cigarette pack and a new lighter on the way, though."

"What happened to your last one?"

"Nothing, Tak. Just move your ass before I kick it."

"Well, someone is in a bad mood today. See you later, Hoshino-kun. Duty calls."

"Yeah, bye…" Hoshino waved, watching the front door close. "What should I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

“You still mad about the drone thing?” Yagami yelled from inside the bathroom while urinating. He didn’t get a reply from his roommate, who sat on the living room couch with nothing other than a towel around his waist. Hoshino was beyond mad, and what infuriated him the most was that his friend had no clue why, despite being a detective. “I was just messing around. No hard feelings, right?”

Still no reply. Even though Hoshino could hear the flush this time, it didn't make his frustration any smaller. On the other hand, he felt like he couldn't be mad at Yagami for spying on him. After all, he was the one who used that dirty underwear as a means of getting off. But the private investigator didn't know that. And if it depended on Hoshino, he never would.

His train of thought was interrupted by Yagami plopping down on the couch next to him. They remained silent, but Hoshino could tell his friend still wasn't taking it seriously. Maybe that's what got Yagami evicted. He's been in the agency and he remembers the piles of dishes in the sink. That should have been a warning, for Hoshino's looked even more crammed with dirty plates, cups, and delivery boxes.

"Look, you don't need to be ashamed of—"

"I'm not…" Hoshino interrupted. While trying to sound less annoyed, he ended up doing the exact opposite. "Yagami-san, during the time we've been living together, you have been nothing but extremely inconsiderate."

"Have I?"

"Yagami-san!"

"What?"

"I don't understand how you can even live like this. Countless guests, laundry to wash, dishes to do… Why can’t you even flush the toilet or check if you are using the right toothbrush? I’m tired of having to deal with cigarette butts after I told you to not smoke in here,” As Hoshino went on with his complaints, he could see his roommate’s expression change from a smile to genuine regret, “If you respected that rule at least, you probably wouldn’t snore so loud and I could have one good night of sleep!”

Yagami didn’t reply for a while. Although he would probably not change his ways, it seemed like he finally understood that it wasn’t fair to his friend after hearing the younger one’s complaints. It’s not like Hoshino could ask him to clean the place, for he would most likely make an even bigger mess or break something else. In the next second, though, the detective’s smile was back fully.

“Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Yagami inquired, slowly leaning his upper body towards the smaller boy, who began to feel cornered on the right side of the couch. “Anything to make you less… _tense_?”

“I don’t think there is anything you—” Hoshino’s speech was suddenly interrupted as he was roughly manhandled on top of the couch, until his head was resting against the armrest and his legs propped over the detective’s lap. Now blushing furiously, he realized he was still wrapped in a towel, while his friend caressed his ankles. “Y-Yagami-san?”

“If you let me, I can give you a massage… Or maybe I can….” The taller one now lifted one of Hoshino’s legs and brought a dainty foot close to his face. He lightly placed a kiss over the big toe, doing the same to the other ones, before dragging his tongue down the sole until it reached the heel. Yagami had a predatory look on his face and was surprised to see the young lawyer not rejecting his advances. “Sugiura loves when I do that to him.”

_Why would Sugiura want something like this?_

“And apparently, you do too.”

Hoshino looked down and saw that his erection was now pushing the towel up in the shape of a tent. It’s been the hundredth time he’s had that reaction ever since Yagami moved in, but now the private investigator was aware of his indiscretion. And in a quick motion, both of his hands proceeded to cup his unexplainable boner, while Yagami kept showing some sort of devotion to his feet.

“Don’t worry, I’m enjoying this just as much as you are.”

His eyes now moved to Yagami’s crotch. The detective was supporting a massive boner under his old, stained underwear. It throbbed a few times as the worshipping session continued. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing to be aroused by body odor, for Yagami clearly didn’t mind the way he smelled. And yet, in his conservative mind and pristine innocence, Hoshino kept yelling at himself that he should not enjoy himself in such impure activities.

“Yagami-san, that’s so dirty…” Hoshino felt his cock jump at his own words. They were both unwashed yet sharing the moment. It was the first time he was able to relax in weeks, and it was being provided by the same man that caused him to lose his mind in the first place, “I haven’t showered.”

“I haven’t either,” Yagami replied, now moving his lips to the ankles, the clicking sound of the soft kisses mixing with the younger one’s labored breath. “But I don’t mind it, do you?”

“No! I mean… Yagami-san, this is not right.”

“Will you feel better if I show you how much I’m enjoying this?”

As Yagami stood up from the couch, his boxers were now there just to outline the hardness that stood from his crotch. Hoshino eyed it intently from his lying position, as he watched his friend’s big hands grab both sides of the undergarment, just like he did a couple of weeks ago right before he shamelessly pissed right in front of his very eyes. This time was much more entrancing.

Pulling it down caused the impressive boner to bounce free, slapping Yagami across his lower abs loudly before it stopped moving up and down and pointed at an upwards angle. At that moment, Hoshino was seeing another man in an aroused state for the first time. It had only been his own privates that he had seen swollen with blood, and right now both of his heads shared the same dark shade of red for different reasons.

Yagami offered his hand, boldly smiling as his erection twitched from time to time. The younger one accepted the gesture and was pulled onto his feet, standing a few inches away from his roommate and looking up at his eyes almost as if he were hypnotized. One hand still grasped at the front of the towel that seemed to be losing its tightness around his body. Right then, Yagami pulled his lips close to the lawyer’s ear.

“Let me see you, Hoshino-kun…”

And like a sailor enchanted by a siren, Hoshino let go of the towel that now came silently crashing down the floor. Looking down, he immediately regretted doing so. The erection he was supporting looked even funnier next to Yagami’s. Using his own length as reference, he estimated the detective’s cock was shy from doubling his at seven inches. Not only longer, also thicker with a more pronounced head. A true man’s equipment.

“Much better up close than through a drone camera.”

He also began feeling insecure about his own body. Eyeing the six-pack, shaped pecs, and muscular quads in front of him, he felt out of shape, for his stomach, chest, and thighs accumulated most of his body fat, thanks to his workaholic tendencies and lack of proper exercise. Almost as if sensing his embarrassment, Yagami pulled his face up, before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

“ _Umph_ …” Hoshino inhaled in surprise, before exhaling in pleasure. It was the second guy that stole a kiss from him. And while he couldn’t deny how good both of them felt, he tried to convince himself he could still experience a first kiss once he found the right one. Right? “Yagami-san, I—”

The taller one shushed his friend with a more heated kiss. Wrapping his long arms around Hoshino’s soft body, he took a buttock in each hand and pulled their figures together, causing their erections to rub against one another. Not only did it make Hoshino gasp in delight, it gave Yagami the opportunity to shove his tongue inside the smaller man’s mouth and explore where nobody else had been before.

And to add to his confusion, Yagami pulled his friend even closer to him, making him sit back down on the couch with the smaller man’s body straddling his. Effortlessly, he moved Hoshino back and forth, so their boners rutted together once more, only rougher this time. He also took the opportunity to shove his tongue as far as he could into Hoshino’s mouth. The young lawyer was so aroused that he began leaking on top of Yagami’s cock.

Hoshino was in heaven. Not only he could smell his friend from up close, he could taste him too. Traces of nicotine mixed with the remains of onigiri were so easily distinguished in Yagami’s mouth, the same mouth that was kissing his toes not that long ago. For someone who made a fuss about his toothbrush, Hoshino wanted more of his friend’s flavor. It intoxicated him, while his lungs took deep breaths of Yagami’s unwashed body whenever they parted their lips for a couple of seconds.

“ _Ah_!” Hoshino didn’t know if he was turned on or embarrassed. Probably both. The detective now started to probe at his hole. How did Yagami know that he enjoyed being touched there? After he leaked once again, the taller one broke their make out session and smiled at the panting, flustered boy. “Yagami-san….”

“I’m gonna eat you out.”

“Wait, what do you mean—”

Hoshino barely had time to reply. In less than a second, he found himself lying back on his couch; another second, and his thighs were already pressed against his chest. Before he had the chance to feel embarrassed about how his belly pouched when he was folded in half like that, Yagami pushed his body back even more so he was upside down, looking at his own leaking member and the detective peering down at him.

“This’ll get you to relax.”

“No, Yagami-san, we really shouldn't… _Oh_!” Hoshino was taken by surprise once more when he felt his roommate bury his face into his taint. To better his access, Yagami pulled both cheeks apart, before snaking his tongue out and flattening it against the virgin opening. “Don’t put your mouth in there, I…”

With another long exhale, Hoshino closed his eyes and enjoyed being serviced by another guy for the first time. It already felt immensely better than when he fingered himself before going to bed most nights. Yagami’s wet muscle skillfully outlined his rim and then performed circular motions to get the young lawyer to allow his entrance to relax. After a couple of spasms, the pink, puckered asshole unclenched enough for Yagami to bust his way in, now fully able to taste the other end of that cute boy.

Hoshino was having a fight in his own head. While his body wanted to just ride the wave of pleasure, his brain screamed for him to stop it all at once. Unfortunately, his intelligence was losing the battle to his own lust. There was this massive desire for exploration of the unknown, but there were barriers he was hesitant to cross. It was almost like a siren call from Yagami to join him on the other side of whatever they were doing.

“ _Ahn_ …” Another exhale once Yagami started moving his head up and down, contracting his tongue so it slid in and out of that relaxed opening. He pulled his head away, earning a groan from the other man, before he filled him up again using his middle finger. Since his hands were bigger, that meant he could reach deeper inside Hoshino, who was reluctant to stroke himself in front of his friend, “Yagami-san…”

“Does this feel good?”

Hoshino nodded as much as he could in this position, watching that finger slide in and out of his body. Clenching around the intrusion, he kept telling himself to relax. That was until he felt Yagami press his fingertip against something inside of him. He moaned loudly, earning a smile from the older male. The detective kept rubbing that spot, causing Hoshino to produce more and more lewd sounds, and his small cock to bounce excitedly against his belly.

Yagami suddenly removed his middle finger, only to replace it with both his thumbs and hook them on opposite sides of the saliva-coated rim. He pulled them apart, hearing a whine coming from the man under him. While looking down into Hoshino’s depths, Yagami suddenly spat into it, holding the hole open despite the clenching motions as his spit traveled down until it was out of view.

The young lawyer barely had time to react as he was lowered until his back met the couch and Yagami lied on his stomach over the cushion, his face still between Hoshino’s spread legs and his big feet dangling in the air. His friend just spat into his ass and he had no idea what to make of it, but his cock couldn’t be harder. Yagami went back to working him open slowly as he tried to push his index finger alongside the middle one, so he could start scissoring.

“Yagami-san, I don’t think I can…” Hoshino’s words only made the taller man see it as a challenge. So, in a quick motion, Yagami lifted his head and took his friend’s entire member into his mouth. Hoshino looked down and was transfixed at the sight. The private investigator, aside from his cheeks slightly pushed outwards, had no trouble keeping the entirety of his cock and balls past his lips. “Oh…”

It became even more pleasurable once Yagami began moving his tongue around and rubbing his dick in all the right places. Hoshino couldn’t believe how small he was. For sure he wouldn’t be able to perform the same feat if he tried to reciprocate. The idea of him struggling to fit Yagami into his mouth suddenly caused him to thrust into his friend’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, I—” It was then that Hoshino realized the taller man was already working him with two fingers. Sometime during that surprise, he was able to relax enough and allow Yagami to do it. It made him feel quite downgraded to be only able to see his short pubes exposed, as the rest of his manhood was hidden from view inside Yagami’s mouth. “God…”

Yagami finally removed his friend’s privates from inside his oral cavity, more interested in the one he was trying to work open. He now pushed his tongue along with the fingers he thrusted in and out, hoping to be able to add a third without startling the younger one too much. Hoshino noticed that his friend started performing hip motions while fingering him. Not sure why, he watched as the detective humped the couch, muscular buttocks flexing, secretly hoping that the smell from Yagami’s cock would remain on that part of his furniture.

“Wanna try with me?” The taller one asked, moving his body so his ass was now facing his roommate, propped up by his legs as he kneeled, while looking back and using one hand to spread his cheek to present himself. Hoshino eyes widened, looking straight at the puckered hole, adorned with a minimal ring of pitch-black hair surrounding it, while the detective’s cock hung heavily between his thighs. “We’re all guys here…”

That didn’t make Hoshino feel any less embarrassed. And yet, he sat up, getting a closer look at what he was being offered. If guys did that to each other, there was no problem, right? He felt really good when Yagami did that to him. The action itself still made him doubt he could. That was until he inhaled. A raunchy smell, the same when he placed Yagami’s underwear over his face, invaded his lungs, even stronger now, fresh. He knew his friend hadn’t showered yet, and for a couple of days now. It only added to his curiosity.

“Yeah, that's it,” Yagami encouraged as the smaller one’s head moved closer to his ass. To make it more exciting, he grabbed Hoshino’s hand and guided it to his cock so that it was wrapped around the length. He moved their hands in unison, to let the young lawyer know what to do before letting go. “Just like that.”

Hoshino took a few seconds to make himself acquainted with another man’s manhood. From the start, he could already feel it was immensely heavier than he expected and even with his full hand, it still didn’t wrap it all the way, unlike needing just a thumb and two fingers to work his own. Trying not to feel like he was lacking any more manliness, he pushed his face into Yagami’s bottom, taking a big whiff of his friend’s most private area. His cock jumped, as if telling him to lick there too.

Slowly, he pushed his tongue out and came in contact with his roommate’s flexing entrance. He could taste the sweat that was trapped there all day, feeling like he was trying an exotic dish for the first time. The puckered muscles clenched and unclenched against his tongue that laid flat against it. With a momentary rush of courage, he thrusted his tongue further in, hoping the taste would get even stronger once he was inside.

Yagami’s groans were a massive motivational factor as well, and he took turns between forcing his tongue inside and breathing in the scent that came from his friend’s ass. He also worked the detective’s dick like he would on himself, while trying to block his own inhibitions. Yagami reached behind him and placed his hand on the back of the lawyer’s head, just so he could push it even further into his behind. Although taken by surprise, Hoshino didn’t disappoint and kept roaming his tongue around and into his friend.

“Who’d have thought you’d be so good at this?” Yagami said, making the other man’s ears burn in embarrassment. Hoshino suddenly pulled away, back to reality, and realized he had been slurping on the private investigator’s hole for a couple of minutes now as if it were a bowl of soup. He looked at the opening, now gaping slightly after his administrations, and he could partially stare into it. “I almost forgot this is about you. Come here…”

“Yagami-san!” Hoshino exclaimed when the taller man suddenly took hold of his body and positioned it over the kotatsu, so he was kneeling on top of it. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Yagami kneel behind him, placing the seven-incher between his soft asscheeks and thrusting between them. He moaned at the drag of the underside of Yagami’s cock against his hole, “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel good. But I need you to relax.”

Yagami took a bottle that had been lying on the couch for days now and opened the lid. Since it was almost empty, it loudly squirted when the detective pressed the sides while holding it upside down above his palm. After tossing the bottle in the direction of the overfilled trash can, he spread the substance over the length of his cock, hissing at the coldness against his burning erection.

“Why?” Without a response, he watched as Yagami took hold of his dick and guided the tip to the prepared entrance, coating it with a little bit of the product his cock was also covered in. As he started to feel it being pushed inside, Hoshino started to panic, “Yagami-san, it’s not gonna fit!”

“You just need to relax…” Yagami now laid his body on top of the smaller man’s, pulling him into a hug. He then took hold of the erection between his friend’s legs and gave it a few jerks. Just as when he was working Hoshino open with his fingers, it distracted the young lawyer from what was happening on other parts of his body. And to make sure he didn’t hurt the inexperienced boy, his other hand now toyed with one of Hoshino’s nipples, particularly grazing his nail against the hardened bud, so he could finally push his cock inside fully, “I got you.”

“Yagami-san…”

Hoshino forced his eyes shut, trying to focus on how good his friend’s hands were making him feel, instead of the increasing burning sensation in his ass. Unable to wrap his head around what was going on, he still tried to relax his body enough and let the detective in. He felt Yagami place kisses at the back of his neck and pinch on his nipples harder before he felt himself being stretched further.

“ _Ughn_!” Hoshino couldn’t contain himself as his friend’s cock suddenly came in contact with that same spot he had been teased on earlier. Reaching to his own member, he took hold of it above Yagami’s hand and jerked himself faster. He could hear the taller man grunt behind him whenever he unintentionally clenched around his boner, now almost entirely inside. “Yagami-san, I feel full…”

“Feels good, huh?”

Hoshino hummed affirmatively and felt the taller man slide the last inches into his body, his ass in contact with his friend’s pelvis. Yagami’s trimmed pubic hair tickled his skin lightly, as they both stayed in that position for a while. His mind raced with random thoughts: if Yagami’s hole still glistened from his oral endeavor, if Yagami had been plugged up before like he was right now, and what Yagami’s cock smelled and tasted like after it was inside him.

That last thought caused his upper body to crash down on the kotatsu, forehead resting against his crossed arms and ass propped up by his unmoving legs. Yagami pushed his own upper body up, looking down between their bodies before pulling out until only his cockhead was in, just so he could watch his entire length slam back in and disappear inside Hoshino. Hearing no objections from the smaller man, he repeated the action and tried to set a rhythm.

Yagami took hold of his waist and brought the lawyer’s body to meet his mid-thrust. The motion caused Hoshino to moan louder, and the younger one bit onto his own arm, not wanting to disturb the old couple next door to his apartment. Still, the distinctive sound of their skin slapping could be heard, echoing in his living room, accompanied with Yagami turning vocal all of the sudden.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” The detective pointed out, still feeling some resistance as his cock rubbed against Hoshino’s walls. “Your ass is squeezing my dick.”

Hoshino refused to reply, partially because he felt incredibly dirty for being in that position, but also because the whole room began smelling like them. Not in the usual way as they shared the apartment, but their bodies were now producing a conjoined smell; he just couldn’t name it. Even with his face buried in his arms like that, it still made its way into his lungs.

Yagami was now thrusting faster, his fingers digging into the soft love handles the lawyer possessed, the skin overflowing between his spread fingers. He also admired the way Hoshino’s ass and the back of his tights turned a nice shade of pink thanks to his pounding. What he couldn’t see, though, was the way the smaller man’s member leaked constantly between his legs and created a sizable puddle of precum over the kotatsu.

He suddenly felt that Hoshino’s legs were getting tired, which wasn’t surprising for a virgin like him. Yagami lightly chuckled and pulled out, hearing a sigh from his friend of discontent. Still holding him by the waist, he lifted his roommate’s lower body until the front of Hoshino’s thighs rested against his broad shoulders, before once again burying his face between his cheeks.

“What? Yagami-san!” The action took the younger one by surprise, as he had to support himself with his hands flat on the surface, completely upside down. His eyes were glued to the way Yagami’s cock throbbed, glistening, looking like it wanted to go back inside his body. He then remembered the detective was licking his hole again, after his dick had been inside it. “That’s so wrong…”

Not even Hoshino believed his own words. Although he thought it was completely dirty, his dick only pulsed against his friend’s neck at the thought. He moaned loudly again as he was serviced by Yagami’s skilled tongue, now unable to suppress the sounds. It took a while until the private investigator stopped, and when he finally did, he positioned Hoshino on his side, before lying on his side as well, right behind him.

“Missed me?” Yagami joked as he lifted one of his roommate's legs by holding onto his thigh. So soft and nice to the touch, he guided his cock back inside, jamming it full force inside Hoshino. “Oh, yeah…”

The taller man turned Hoshino’s face, so that they were making out again, before snaking his free arm under his friend’s body and cupping his soft chest. Yagami roughly kissed him, almost as if he were trying to eat his roommate's face. His lips completely encased Hoshino’s, while forcing his tongue in between them, trying to compensate for the jolts of his friend’s body thanks to his violent thrusts.

While spooning like this, Hoshino felt incredibly overwhelmed. He was having trouble timing his breathing with Yagami’s mouth on his, while also having his chest groped and his ass battered. He didn’t want to touch his dick, embarrassed to suddenly ejaculate in front of his friend, so it bounced wildly between his legs, some occasional drops of precum flying from the tip. Some thrusts were so brutal, Hoshino was afraid they would either fall from the kotatsu, or that it would collapse under their weight.

But what made him moan loudly while sucking on Yagami’s tongue was something much more private. Right under his nose he could smell that scent that made his cock throb. Both of their mouths had been in each other’s asses, so they were in essence just exchanging their own tastes through their sloppy kissing. And he inhaled all of it in secrecy, not wanting to be judged if Yagami found out it turned him on so much.

His pleasure lasted until he was hit with a very uncomfortable sensation. He needed to pee. Not only was he supposed to have emptied his bladder before entering the shower, but he didn’t have a chance to once he got mad at his roommate. But it felt too good to ask Yagami to stop. The detective was giving it to him even harder now and moved his lips to his neck so he could suck onto the skin there.

Hoshino had to hold it. There was no other way. So, he tried to focus his attention back at the smell that filled the room. Not only was it stronger now, since they both started sweating not that long ago, but with his eyes closed, it seemed like there was nothing else in the world for him to worry about than keep inhaling it. That is, until Yagami decided to reposition him once more.

This time, he didn’t pull out. Instead, he rotated Hoshino’s body while still impaling it, pulling the smaller one for another kiss while kneeling before sitting on his own feet. Yagami had his friend over his lap and took that time to caress the handprint he left on the lawyer’s thigh after holding it up for so long while his other hand supported Hoshino at the small of his back. The younger one moaned into their kiss, before he was laid on his back. 

Yagami kneeled one leg on the kotatsu, which propped the other man’s ass slightly upwards, so he could resume his pounding with forceful downward thrusts. He also threw Hoshino’s legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, folding the lawyer in half, and causing his friend’s stomach to slightly pouch once more. It caused Hoshino’s shyness to hit a new level, as he looked at the six pack right against the underside of his modest cock.

“So cute… So cute,” Yamami chanted, eager to make his roommate feel better about his own body image. Then he climbed onto the furniture, not stopping his movements for a second, he actually increased the pace, forcing a drop of lube to run down between Hoshino’s cheeks and back until it dripped onto the wood underneath them. “More addictive than dorayaki.”

Being compared to that sweet made Hoshino remember the day they met at the Genda Law Office. If someone told him that is where he would end up, he would probably call them crazy. Yet, that made him wonder, what was he doing lying on his back with another man’s cock going in and out of his ass?

“Yagami-san, I’m not sure if we—”

“Don’t think too much. Just enjoy it. We’re helping each other out. Guys do that all the time.”

“Yeah, I guess they do…”

And then Yagami reached down and back, so he could take hold of his friend’s plump behind, before moving it up and down as he did the same with his hips. Being moved around like that seemed to have been too much for Hoshino, who began to moan louder and louder until they were both surprised by the sound of semen ropes splashing against Hoshino’s chest. The lawyer looked shocked for cumming without any direct stimulation, unsure of what to do next, while the other only seemed to go even faster.

Yagami didn’t want to be late for the party, so he started chasing his own orgasm. He pulled back a little, wanting to see what he was able to unleash with his cock only. For a small dick, Hoshino shot quite a load, and it was all his doing. After that, it didn’t take long for his balls to tighten and start squirting inside the young lawyer.

Hoshino moaned as he felt it. Imagining what his own walls must look like, as his friend flooded his depths with his sperm. He even tried counting the spurts, but lost count thanks to the sensation of being filled up overruling his thoughts. With that in mind, he brought his hand to his own dick, which remained reasonably hard after the most powerful climax he’s ever experienced, and started stroking, hoping to replicate it now that he was full.

It hurt from overstimulation, but he kept going, furiously moving his fingers over his length, willing to keep pushing if it rewarded him with at least one tenth of what he felt when he spilled himself. Another surprise came for both when a clear spurt of piss squirted from the tip of his softening dick. Hoshino immediately let go, only to feel his friend’s hand continue what he started, causing more of it to gush over his belly, washing down his load and dribbling onto his kotatsu.

Now Yagami wished he hadn't cum so soon or relieved himself earlier, for he would have liked to add to the mess with his own urine on top of the young lawyer’s stomach. At the same time, he started thrusting again, pushing through the uncomfortable sensation on his own cock, soon swelling up inside the boy he just came into and stretching him all over again.

Urine seemed to endlessly flow from Hoshino’s member, thanks to him holding it in for too long. And unlike Yagami’s, his was a lighter shade of yellow since he was a lot better hydrated. Not that it mattered, since he was still over his own furniture pissing all over the place, which seemed to turn on his roommate immensely. If he weren’t still so turned on himself, he would have dug a hole to hide in embarrassment already.

To add to the messiness, Yagami’s sperm was also overflowing from his ass around the fully engorged cock, spreading over to his cheeks and pooling around the detective’s balls, before dripping heavily onto the fabric underneath them. Yagami kept going, unrhythmically and in short thrusts. He groaned loudly before suddenly pulling out and straddling his friend’s chest. Shoving his cock into Hoshino’s mouth until the head was pushing his left cheek outwards, he unloaded his second orgasm.

“Fucking take it!” Yagami exclaimed with his eyes squeezed shut. The younger one was caught by surprise as he was met with the most intense taste he’s ever known. Not only was he tasting his roommate’s cock for the first time, but also the two loads those balls that pressed against his chin produced, it was the same organ that had been in his ass for the past few minutes. “Shit…”

Hoshino could feel every spurt hitting the inside of his mouth as his neck tried to conceal the previous orgasm that was dripping onto it. He held his breath and tried to time with the ropes that were filling his mouth. When he finally found an opportunity to inhale, he realized his nose was pressed against Yagami’s pubic hair. The acidity, the saltiness, the burning hot scent that at last made its way past his nostrils was enough to pull him into another orgasm himself. So he held his cock up and lightly stroked it as a couple of drops of cum pathetically dribbled down, showing him how drained his balls were after that first one.

Yagami finally pulled away, making sure to slap his cockhead a couple of times against his friend’s lower lip, watching him remain with those puffed cheeks, unsure of what to do with the load in his mouth. Hoshino didn’t want to spit it out and make an even bigger mess of his living room, so in a last second decision, he swallowed it all down in one heavy gulp and panting heavily after it went down his gullet. And that was when it finally hit him.

“Oh, no! Yagami-san, we had sex!”

“Well, yeah. I mean, Sugiura told me you were a virgin, but I thought you knew at least a little bit about it.”

Hoshino knew, of course he knew. In his innocence, he blocked it from his mind and denied logical thinking as he rode the sensations from it. While still slurping on the remains of Yagami’s load, he contemplated the fact that he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He didn’t know what to think of it. While his idea of sharing that first time with someone he would have married, he didn’t regret any of the occurrences in that living room. And once again, he had to push those thoughts away after Yagami picked him up bridal style.

“Yagami-san? What is this about?”

“We’re not done yet, silly. Time for a shower.”

And with that, Hoshino was carried into the bathroom. Yagami carefully positioned him inside, making sure he could stand on his own, before grabbing the shower head and setting the water temperature to warm. He squatted down and took care of the mess he left in his friend’s hole. Hoshino was cooperative and braced himself on the wall, so he could access it easier. Once it was done, Yagami then proceeded to wash his roommate’s soft hair. Hoshino had his back facing the taller man, lost in his own thoughts as he allowed the detective to take care of him.

“Yagami-san?”

“Hum?”

"Can this stay between us?"

"Sure, it can be our little secret."

"And Yagami-san?"

"Yes?"

“I want you out of my house.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Well, Hoshino-kun, it has been quite a journey,” Yagami said making sure he had his belongings inside his patched backpack. The young lawyer silently watched from afar, with his hands behind his back, still unable to stop blushing from the events which took place in that same room the night before. “My landlord agreed to meet me for lunch so we can discuss my temporary eviction. Hopefully once she sees how much money I’ve made, she’ll reconsider accepting me back into the agency.”

Hoshino looked at his own feet, partially sad for watching his friend’s departure, while glad for going back to living alone. As much as the gratification he felt while having sex was quite the compensation for what he went through, he’d rather have his life back with only one alteration. And as he was about to address that same issue, his cheeks heated up even more, but he needed to do it.

“Uh, Yagami-san?”

“Yes, Hoshino-kun.”

“Can we… Could we do that, you know, _that_ again? Sometime, I mean.”

Yagami smiled and walked up to the smaller man who seemed to be cornered by his own feelings now that he knew what grown people engaged in when they wanted to have fun or relieve some frustration. Hoshino still remained quite innocent, unable to still call it for what it was, which for the detective, only made him all the more charming. So, with a kiss to the forehead, he looked at the smaller boy in the eyes.

“Or course. Drop by the agency or give me a call anytime, ok?” Yagami placed a hand on his friend’s cheek and caressed it lightly using his thumb. Hoshino nodded into the large palm against his face, hoping the taller man couldn’t tell how much it was burning. “We’ll have some fun together.”

With a wink, Yagami stepped back and held his backpack over his shoulder with one hand. He walked to the front door and unlocked it for the last time. Placing his copy of the key over the table beside it and giving his now former roommate a two-fingered salute, Yagami made his way out. Once he was alone, Hoshino took one of his hands from behind his back and looked at the artifact he’d been holding the entire morning. It was the detective’s underwear, the same one he used that night to pleasure himself, still unwashed.

“See you later, Yagami-san…”


End file.
